Mighty Magiswords: Pax Morbidia
by Frozarburst
Summary: When a random powerful monster threatens to destroy the planet, its up to Morbidia (yes, that lady) to stop the unstoppable. The Trinity Forms in the story are solely made by Eternos137, who also helped with the story! Check him out here on !
1. Chapter 1

Ideas Made in part by Eternos137; Proud Creator of the Trinity Forms! Check him out here on the site!

Morbidia walks along the city with Gateaux, who's still texting on his Magi-phone like no one's business. His ears are open for listening, however, enduring Morbidia's screeching and exaggerated movements like always, finding humor in it at times.

 **Morbidia:** Can you BELIEVE that, Gateaux? I knew giving that sword to them was a bad idea! As soon as they got it, they took all the confiscated magiswords, and its bad enough that as soon as they did, that redhead stole them and turned into some MONSTER thing!

 **Gateaux** stopping his texts: Ah, look on the bright side, Morbid. At least they did save the world from a complete disaster. And it wasn't just them who did. Quite frankly, I thought their fusion into that combiner was pretty sweet! Something I would write, really.

 **Morbidia** still making very cartoonish expressions: Ok, ok. I thought it was cool too. BUT we can do better! Matter of fact, WE don't need fusion to be better than they are! I know I didn't agree to work with them at first, but one day, they'll need me to help them over something they messed up!

 **Gateaux:** You mean like that thing over by the mountains?

 **Morbidia:** What? (Looks by mountains) WHAT?!

A giant blue energy monster peeks out of the mountains and splits them in two, appearing as a humanoid shaped being looming over the entire land with a threatening design.

 **Gateaux:** Huh. Maybe its friendly.

The monster suddenly fires a red energy beam down to the surface, destroying the nearby village instantly like a computer erasing a file!

 **Gateaux:** Or not.

 **Morbidia:** Yep! This has Vambre and Prohyas' name written ALL over it! Come. I'm going to get to the bottom of this and show em how much they screwed everyone over!

Gateaux agreeing: Let's visit the academy first. That's likely where they are after that whole "combiner" incident.

Later that day…

Much of the academy students, with the exception of Bimm, Cattus, and Frank, are all present in Cyrus' classroom trying to come up with a plan to stop the Unstoppable.

 **Cyrus:** Alright kids. Ya'll pretty much already know me. Cyrus' the name. And this is Frank. (Touches dome) Oops! That's right. Bimm still has him.

 **Morbidia:** CUT to the chase sir. We know who you are.

 **Cyrus:** Well excuuuuse me, princess. (Pulls up projector with energy monster) This here is the Unstoppable. A legendary energy monster made centuries ago to destroy the whole dang planet once every Magisword falls into the wrong hands.

 **Gateaux:** Wrong hands? (Gives skeptical glare to Warriors for Hire and Glori) Gee, I wonder who that could be.

 **Prohyas and Vambre:** Aw, come on!

 **Glori:** It was an honest mistake!

 **Familiar** : You mean to tell us this whole thing is a failsafe to keep us from using the Magiswords for evil?

 **Cyrus:** Not just evil, Familiar boy. Unstoppable is meant to watch for things like misuse, evil intent, and downright stupidity.

 **Prohyas:** That pretty much checks out.

 **Nohyas:** So how may we defeat this beast?

 **Cyrus:** I don't know. Last time anyone saw it, they died.

 **Vambre** , while looking slightly chubbier while wearing pants: Then, how do you know it exists?

 **Cyrus:** There's records of it from old bunkers underground just for situations like this. It's the reason the world is like the way it is, and the reason these Magiswords aren't meant for someone to use willy nilly without having some sort of skill or purpose for it!

 **Vambre:** That's why you've been hard on us when we attended the academy!

 **Prohyas:** And the reason the Knowledge and Combiner Magiswords are so important! No wonder what we did was so messed up when all we did was take those swords out of Bunky!

 **Morbidia:** So, BLAH BLAH BLAH, the Earth is doomed. It's all your fault. The Unstoppable is unstoppable. (Makes very distorted face) I GET IT! (Switches to normal) But whoever wrote those things are WRONG! There's gotta be something to stop it!

 **Princess Zange** chuckling: You would say that, Morbid?

 **Morbidia** sounding more confident: Yes! Any analysis or something or other, Cy?

 **Cyrus:** Well, there was a description for three red spots, something about a shield barrier, and the Matrix Cannon. Last time anyone used that, they missed an entire enemy fleet! (Starts venting like a teenager) But seriously, screw them! They lost that bet fair and square! I can't believe they're still talking about it literally hundreds of years later!

 **Morbidia:** Ok. Then all we do is take out the shield, take out the weak spots, and get the Matrix Cannon! The plan pretty much wrote itself!

 **Familiar:** That's...not that bad.

 **Vambre:** Yes. With coordination like that, we can defeat what they call the unstoppable before they even notice us!

 **Morbidia:** Well, duh..! It's better than that cat guy's lame stunt earlier to make peace with that monster! (Gets sentimental and takes off her hat) God rest his soul.

 **Ghost Cattus** flying over the room before fading: By guys! (Disappears)

 **Familiar:** Great! Best word of advice all year! How inspiring.

 **Prohyas:** Well, hey, don't be like that! At least we still have a chance to stop all this. Right Bimm? Wait, where is Bimm?

 **Morbidia** : Yeah! Where is she? I actually like you and that cat lady.

 **Familiar:** She disappeared the other day after our fusion into Centurion. Said something about a "Wall" or something. Still waiting on her to come back.

 **Cyrus:** Well, while ya'll have been dealin with that, I've been teachin another Magisword trick.

 **Prohyas:** Oh boy! Do we get to combine again?!

 **Vambre:** Are we going to be using the Knowledge Magisword?!

 **Simone:** Do we get to blow stuff up?!

 **Cyrus:** Well, it's sorta like those things, but, a little different. (Pulls down tarp from chalkboard)

On the chalkboard are a series of illustrations showing Neddy as an example using multiple magiswords with two other anonymous characters, turning him into multiple different things.

 **Neddy:** Ah, hey, it's me! Dang do I look good!

 **Cyrus:** This is what my old man called the Trinity Form. Some sorta transformation with three magiswords, usually with one person.

 **Glori:** Oh, so we can do like how I transformed when I stole the Magiswords?

 **Cyrus:** Well, its like that, and then it isn't. There's only been 5 versions of those forms, and they need certain swords to work right. The only thing is, (switches to epic voice) which one?

 **Gateaux:** Well, lets see. You've got Neddy

 **Neddy:** That's me!

 **Gateaux:** going through a transformation into a big muscle man, some kind of shark guy, a transformer, a guy on fire, and a not-so-subtle ninja cosplay. I'd say you use…(Writes on chalkboard)

Gateaux writes down the Muscly Arm + Big Boulder + Ground Pound, Dolphin + Electric Eel + Sharkblade, Electric Guitar + Accordion + Microphone, Ninjappearance + Boomerang + Hook, and Little Blue Bomb + Exploding Bubble + Fireworks.

 **Prohyas:** Let me try it out.

 **Narrator:** DOLPHIN, EEL, SHARKBLADE, Combining these three Magiswords forms…

Prohyas suddenly transforms into an aquatic based form with gills, a Cerulean color skin tone, fins on his lower arms and legs, dorsal fins, and webbed hands.

 **Prohyas** looking at himself: WOAH!

 **Narrator:** AQUA WARRIOR!

Everyone gazes in awe at Prohyas' new form, rather surprised and intrigued by it.

 **Vambre:** Prohyas! You look amazing!

 **Prohyas:** Yeah. Feel pretty weird though. (Makes dolphin noises) EKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE! (Covers mouth) Wow. Did not see that coming!

 **Morbidia:** Yeah, cool beans. Anyway, WHO'S GOING WHERE?!

 **Phibby:** You said somethin about defenses? (Flexes muscles) I got enough guns to take them down myself!

 **Neddy:** And I'm hungry. Of course I'm goin!

 **Familiar:** Guess I might as well take care of that monster guy. I'll get plenty of action while Bimm's gone.

 **Glori:** So will I! I still have a lot to make up after tossing you guys around, invading your space, sabotaging the school, stealing the Knowledge Magisword and all the other Magiswords after the fact, and inadvertently unleashing a monster who could've potentially destroyed the entire planet. (Scratches head) Yeah, I have a pretty good resume.

 **Cyrus:** O-oh, but I should probably tell you, the cannon's old like dirt. You use it once, you'd better have an escape route prepped.

 **Simone:** What's gonna happen?

 **Cyrus:** It's gonna explode after you use it. You can figure out the rest.

 **Morbidia:** Alright! Alright! Listen up! I know I've done plenty of bad things in the past, (whispers) even though most of it by now is cause of you know who, BUT I'm DETERMINED to do something worth doing, with you guys! What we're about to go through is very dangerous, and some of us may not make through this journey! If any of us die at any point during the battle...it's your own fault. Anyway, let's make this happen and get it over with, or something. (Starts walking off) I don't know. Shoot.

Morbidia exits the room.

 **Everyone else** : ...I have a baaad feeling about this.

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Morbidia, Prohyas, Vambre, Simone, and Gateaux get near a flooded cavern near their village that serves as a faster route to the abandoned towering Matrix Cannon on the far side of the land.

 **Vambre:** Good thing you're still in your Aqua form, Prohyas.

 **Prohyas:** Can't wait to take a dive!

Phibby and Neddy run to the group with their Magiswords in hand.

 **Phibby:** Do we get to do something EXTREME?!

 **Morbidia:** YOU SURE DO! (Summons bubble helmets on individuals except Prohyas)

Morbidia and everyone else jump into the water and descend to the depths of the underwater cave.

 **Morbidia:** Alright. You go THIS was, we'll go THAT way!

 **Neddy and Phibby:** You got it! (Swim to other side of cavern)

Around the caverns, some of the supporting architecture is much different than the norm. Instead of more medieval art, there's more futuristic ones, with several long walls with glowing patterns, more mechanical than natural, less colorful than the usual.

 **Prohyas:** Is it just me, or is this place much weirder than our world in general?

 **Morbidia:** Meh. Seen weirder. Like that robot who BODY SLAMMED me the other day.

 **Vambre:** Hold it! In front of us, up ahead!

In the distance, multiple smaller copies of the Unstoppable swim with tentacle limbs at rapid speeds. They each have spears that they use to shoot lightning bolts at the dodging heroes!

 **Prohyas:** Hold on! I think I've got it! (Raises hands and circles his fingers)

The water around the enemies start forming whirlpools that suck some of them up and toss them around the cave! They shoot their spears at the heroes, and one of them stabs into Prohyas' shoulder, but he takes it and uses his eel power to electrocute it and shoot an electric wave that consumes the front of the cave where the demons are. They all get fried and the group proceed forward. Meanwhile, both Phibby and Neddy reach below the surface of the battlefield where the Unstoppable stands before them. They look for a powersource for the invisible shield barrier and notice a small glowing orb that connects to the top of the cave. Phibby and Neddy are suddenly greeted by multiple Unstoppable Demons who guard the orb.

 **Phibby:** YES! Something that isn't boring!

 **Neddy:** I'm gonna gnaw on their faces! (Takes mallet and smashes the ground to form a shockwave)

The shockwave pushes the demons against the walls and Phibby and Neddy fight with huge amounts of strength against them! Neddy crushes some of them and bites their domes, and Phibby punches and uses some of them as human shields for when they throw their spears at him. He tosses them away and uses his actual shield to toss toward the orb, but a demon takes it and Neddy gets in the line of fire!

 **Phibby** running to **Neddy** in slow motion: NEDDY! LOOK OUT! I threw my sharpened shield at the target, but it moved away and now I run the involuntary risk of you getting killed! I have no idea why I'm talking like Einstein and Spongeboy, but I'm coming to the rescue!

The spinning shield nears Neddy's face, but Phibby pushes him away and gets himself stabbed by his own attack in the chest! He falls to the floor and starts going limp!

 **Phibby:** Ouch! I got killed by my own attack. (Gets excited) EXTREME! ( **DEAD** )

 **Neddy:** Don't worry man! (Grabs Big Boulder from Phibby) I got you covered! (Fuses Muscly Arm + Big Boulder + Ground Pound)

 **Narrator:** Muscly Arm + Big Boulder + Ground Pound =

Neddy magically gains a new 8 ft stone armor, complete with a new helmet and an iron mallet!

 **Narrator:** GOLEM MALLET!

 **Neddy:** YEAH! (Spawns boulder out of thin air and tosses at Unstoppable Demons)

The demons get pummeled by Neddy's boulders and his footsteps cause the ground to crack itself to pieces, nearly collapsing the ceiling of the cavern! When one of the monsters gets on his back to shoot a beam at him, it barely even phases him. He takes the demon and slings him around like a ragdoll, smashing multiple stalactites and enemies, soon making his way to the orb of the Shield Barrier. He realizes his form is wearing thin every time he makes a heavy attack, so he grabs the orb and eats it.

 **Neddy** phasing out of his Golem Form: Ha! I ate it! (Hears beeping noises)

In Neddy and the other Unstoppable clones, a red light blinks rapidly and brightens.

 **Neddy** peeved **:** Son of a-

Neddy and the shield barrier area explode, collapsing the caverns and the dusty surface above, lowering the giant Unstoppable's guard.

 **Familiar:** His guard is down.

 **Zange:** FINALLY! Lllleggo!

 **Warriors** charging for battle: YAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The Unstoppable shoots an eye beam at the group, blowing up Attacktus!

 **Nohyas** running with an imitation dolphin sword: Attacktus!

 **Familiar** running **:** Come on! We need to find cover!

Both Familiar and Glori get behind a damaged stone wall with just enough space for the two of them while everyone else run into combat, shooting and slashing swords at the Unstoppable.

 **Glori** ducking from one of the energy missiles **:** Any ideas, Fam?

 **Familiar:** Well, Professor said something about three red spots on Unstoppable. Morbidia figured it's some kind of weakness.

 **Glori:** I think you're right. And if I know fusion, I know all what these babies can do! (Holds up Little Blue Bomb, Exploding Bubble, and Fireworks)

 **Familiar** : Where'd you get those?

 **Glori:** From Bunky.

 **Familiar:** Bunky...What is it, a glorified drug store?

 **Glori:** I'M USING MY RESOURCES, DAD!

 **Narrator:** Little Blue Bomb + Exploding Bubble + and Fireworks combine into

Glori and Familiar grab hold of the swords and transform into more fiery forms, turning their hair into flames, and giving their clothes more blazing appearances.

 **Narrator:** PYROTECHNIC PROWESS!

 **Familiar** emitting fire from palms: Cool.

 **Glori:** Now let's kick some butt! (Shoots up to Unstoppable with Familiar)

Both fire warriors shoot up to Unstoppable and throw a heavy punch to its blank face where one of its weak spots are! They shoot fireballs at it, which each explode like fireworks on impact. Unstoppable tries to swat them away with its leaking electric arms, but they only get grazed by the attacks and keep shooting rockets at it. The fighters below are given more than enough room to attack, though many are still being slaughtered by the Unstoppable's energy beams. It raises its spider-like legs from the ground and makes its way across town, smashing through buildings and making the ground collapse with every step. Familiar jets through one of its limbs and severs it, angering the beast, who then catches Familiar with one of its hands with another weak spot.

 **Familiar** glowing intensely: (Charges up explosion) WAAH! (Combusts)

Familiar explodes and blows up the monster's arm, but Familiar himself is still intact. He flies back to Glori, and both of them charge a combined fire blast.

 **Glori** charging: Super-

 **Familiar** charging: Magi-

 **Glori and Familiar:** CANNON! (Fires huge beam at the Unstoppable) HAAAAAAAAAAA!

The large narrowing beam shoots right through the Unstoppable's right side of its chest, blowing up its last point of weakness and making a massive explosion on contact with the ground below!

 **Glori** flying floating with Familiar: Y'know, after what I did back at the academy, I thought you hated me.

 **Familiar:** Now how could I hate a face like yours?

 **Glori** with her arms crossed, smirking **:** Are you just saying that after I scratched your chin?

 **Familiar** in a quieter tone with a nice grin **:** No. No I'm not.

Both Glori and Familiar zoom in for a kiss, but before they can, their forms immediately burn out from exhaustion from the last attack, and they are left frozen above the land in front of the Unstoppable.

 **Glori and Familiar** looking around nervously: (Looks at each other)...Oh, sh-

The Unstoppable shoots an eye beam that completely disintegrates both Glori and Familiar! Below the spider legs of the beast, some of the soldiers get crushed underfoot, but Professor Cyrus, Helmut, Norman Warrior, and Kablammica Warrior try to come up with something to stop it.

 **Helmut:** He's too strong! (Covers face from nearby explosion and shoots electric arrows at spider limbs)

Helmut keeps shooting, but the Unstoppable seems to deflect the shots with some kind of electric shielding only vulnerable to the blasts Familiar and Glori gave it.

 **Cyrus:** Keep shooting little man! We've gotta slow that thing down before it reaches those warriors!

 **Kablammica** slicing falling debris: Yes! My kids are up there! But we don't have any Magsiwords to- (Looks at the empty Adventure Academy close by) Professor, did you say you were waiting for your retirement?

 **Cyrus:** Yes ma'am. Only 10 years away.

 **Kablammica:** Then you're gonna have it early.

Cyrus gives a rather devilish grin on his face.

 **Cyrus** calling the other fighters near the school: Shoot that dang fist down!

 **Hoppus** near the school: You got it boss! (Aims carrot cannon at school fist)

 **Nyando** with a chainsaw Magisword **:** ATTACK!

Nohyas, Nyando, Grup, and the Loch Mess Monster push, bite, and saw the empty academy's support while Hoppus, and Witchy Sparkles shoot fire, magic, and explosive carrots at it. The building slowly falls down near the direction where the Unstoppable is going, about to crush it!

 **Nohyas** with a slight crack in his voice **:** Everybody run! (Runs off to safety)

 **Norman** watching the school fall: Brace for impact!

The Adventure Academy collapses onto the Unstoppable's legs, temporarily damaging them and slowing it down! Meanwhile, Morbidia and her group make their way to the old Matrix Cannon entrance just outside the water caverns.

 **Prohyas** still in his aqua state: There it is!

 **Morbidia:** GREAT! Now all we gotta do is get up there and BLOW that sucker away!

Morbidia's group run up the Matrix Cannon steps, but they see multiple Unstoppable Demons near the control panels surrounding the generators and cooling tanks.

 **Vambre** : Oh no! There's more of them!

 **Prohyas:** They're probably trying to keep us from using it.

 **Morbidia:** No DIP, Sherlock! Don't you have any steal powers or something?

 **Prohyas:** There's always my Ninja Sword.

Vambre, and Simone obtain the Ninja, Boomerang, and Hook Magiswords from Prohyas and fuses them together.

 **Narrator:** Ninja appearance + Boomerang + Hook transform into-

 **Morbidia and Simone:** Will you shut up already?!

 **Gateaux:** Yeah! It's getting annoying!

 **Narrator** irritated: Fine..!

They magically equip a ninja's outfit, complete with a grappling hook and several throwing stars. They shoot their hooks up near the side bars of the 2nd level of the cannon, grappling up onto the floor. The Unstoppable Demons have their backs turned, so quickly, Simone and Vambre slice them in two before they can notice them. More demons stand guard on the platforms around the cannon's firing shaft, and two more watch the Unstoppable terrorize the nearby city on the 3rd floor. With much silence and grace, Vambre and Simone leap onto some pipelines to the cooling tanks, shimmy up them, perching themselves onto the domes of the tanks, and tossing throwing stars at the demons above them, stabbing them and knocking them down! The duo hop like cats onto the next floor, where the demons next to the cannon shaft still stand on watch. They throw more stars at them, which knock them off the platforms.

 **Simone** saluting **:** The coast is clear, Captain Morbid!

 **Morbidia** coming up the third floor: Not bad. NOW, onto the cannon catwalks!

 **Prohyas:** Wait. Do you hear that?

Coming from the side of the cannon's bottom deck, a tall Unstoppable Brute makes slow, heavy steps towards the team, ready to attack with hulking force with spikes on its arms, hands, and feet.

 **Vambre:** Maybe if we fuse our Magiswords all together, we can make a new power! Or maybe we can fuse back into Centurion!

 **Gateaux:** That may not be necessary. Allow ME to finish this! (Combines Electric Guitar + Accordion + Microphone)

Gateaux clothing transforms into a 90's-looking, neon musical note and striped patterned, glowing superhero outfit, complete with a speaker in the middle of his chest. He shoots a rapid fire air-guitar soundwave at the brute, which pushes him back but isn't enough to stop him. He punches the ground and cracks it near the team, but they hop away from the attack and circle around the monster. Using more throwing stars and solid sound, they knock the monster around, only getting hit when it swipes its arms at them in a circular motion! When Gateaux is about to fall off the platform, he charges his sound barrier and controls it long enough to float back to the floor. He uses the same energy and converts it into his chest, emitting a powerful beam of audio that shoots through the brute's gut! With the monster detained and unable to move, both Simone and Vambre launch a powerful shuriken at it and Morbidia fires a magical energy beam, shooting the brute off the cannon floor to the ground below!

 **Morbidia:** Okay. That happened. NOW let's get up there!

 **Simone:** Look out!

The Unstoppable breaks free from the ruined academy and notices the group and shoots a pulse wave at them to burn them alive. But Gateaux steps in. With his soundwaves, Gateaux unleashes a massive wave of audio that pushes the Unstoppable's waves back a few spaces behind it. When it stumbles over some buildings, it shoots an eye beam meant for the team, but it barely misses, nearing Morbidia! Gateaux shoots a smaller soundwave to push Morbidia and her team back to save them, as the beam blows him up and slices part of the cannon's stone floor, leaning the cannon to its left! The team check on Gateaux, who's legs and waist have been maimed and is quickly losing his breath!

 **Morbidia** kneeling to **Gateaux:** Dang it, Gateaux! Why do you always throw yourself out for me?

 **Gateaux** slowly dying: ...I-it's because, you pay me. And you would've done the same... sometimes…(Goes limp)

 **Vambre** running to the cannon: Quickly! We're almost to the Matrix Cannon!

 **Morbidia** sounding much more sympathetic **:** ...Sorry for bein a jerk all this time. I'll make it up to ya. (Runs to the cannon)

The rest of Morbidia's team make their way up the stairway to the catwalks next to the Matrix Cannon's controls, but the panels themselves are so ancient, they can't understand it.

 **Prohyas:** Drat! I don't even know what this is!

 **Simone:** Ooh! Ooh! I know! I've seen this writing before in the Potions Lab! It reads "Cleanse the soul of the ghoulish!"

 **Prohyas:** Ghoulish? The only other person who's like that is…

Everyone looks at Morbidia.

 **Morbidia** : What? Oh, yeah. That's right.

Morbidia places her hand at the center of the control pad where the blank sphere is. It glows and starts to activate the cannon, glowing several lines on it connecting to the main shaft. It's inner workings begin to spin around like lightning speeds and emit a static shock to begin the firing process.

 **Vambre** clapping with joy: Wonderful! That means our plan was a success!

 **Morbidia:** More like MY plan! I'm the one who led this mission in the FIRST place!

 **Prohyas:** Well, we still helped out!

 **Simone:** Uh, fellas, how do we get outta here?

 **Morbidia** with a sweatdrop on her head: I-uh, uh...You...you mean, you don't have a way out?

 **Prohyas** scratching the back of his head, nervously gritting his teeth **:** …Uuuuh...

 **Vambre:** Weeeell...we could fly away with our magiswords, but they're already drained from our Trinity Forms.

 **Simone:** And this cannon thingamabob's about to shoot right at the thing!

 **Morbidia** with a very exaggerated expression: N...Nobody planned for a way of escaping?!

 **Prohyas:** We did, but we already wasted it on our last attack. Plus we thought you had one.

 **Morbidia:** Yeah, but that's because I assumed YOU had a plan for it! You're supposed to be WARRIORS for God's sake!

 **Simone:** Well, can't ya whip up a shield or somethin?

 **Morbidia:** THAT'S NOT GONNA WORK AGAINST A TWO TON EXPLOSION, YA PINK IMP!

 **Vambre** in a funny yet sarcastic tone: I apologize Morbidia. You were right. This whole plan was _your_ idea.

 **Morbidia** : Ah, shut up.

 **Simone:** (Giggles)

Immediately afterward, the Matrix Cannon fires an intensive blaze of energy at the Unstoppable, slowly blowing it to nothing while the cannon explodes from energy drainage, taking out the Warriors for Hire, Squirt (AKA Simone), and the somewhat heroic Morbidia...

Suddenly…

Prohyas wakes up in his bedroom, surprised as all heck that he's even alive! He feels himself and makes sure he's even physical, and to his amazement, he jumps for joy!

 **Prohyas** while crying tears of joy: YES! Thank goodness! I'm not dead!

 **Vambre** walking over to **Prohyas** with **Grup** : You too, huh?

 **Prohyas:** Wha...Sis? You had the same dream?

 **Vambre:** I did. Although I dreamt that I wore (Looks disgusted)...pants…

 **Prohyas:** I mean, it was crazy! I was a shark person! And then we fought space demons! And then Gateaux died, and we died, and- (Gasps) Gateaux!

Prohyas runs right out the door and makes his way to the city to meet Gateaux and Morbidia walking by.

 **Prohyas** running for a hug **:** GATEAUX!

 **Gateaux:** What the? (Gets hugged) Prohyas?!

 **Prohyas** still hugging **Gateaux:** G Man, you're still here! (Lets go) I thought we lost you!

 **Gateaux:** Uh...Ok.

 **Morbidia** with her hands on her hips: Prohyas, WHAT on EARTH are you doing?

 **Prohyas:** Morbidia! You saved the entire planet from the Unstoppable! I can't believe you'd do that! You're a real hero!

 **Morbidia:** All I did was buy some coffee. Which reminds me, did you get enough, (Leans to Gateaux) best buddy?

 **Gateaux:** I did. Thank you.

 **Prohyas:** Wow. You're even nicer than usual!

 **Morbidia:** WHAT is going on?

 **Vambre** walking over to **Morbidia:** What's going on, Morbidia, is my sibling had a vivid dream last night about you saving the day with your leadership against what legend called, the Unstoppable.

 **Morbidia:** Oh. Well, HA! I totally saved your scrawny legs this time! So much for WARRIORS! (Holds Gateaux's hand) Come along, Gats.

 **Gateaux:** Why of course, Morbid.

Both Morbidia and Gateaux walk along their merry way home while both Prohyas and Vambre watch in confusion.

 **Vambre:** Were...were they holding hands?

 **Prohyas:** Love takes the form of very mysterious ways.

 **Vambre:** Well, anyway, I saw Familiar on the way here. He said he and Simone had the same dream as us. We think it has something to do with our fusion into Centurion the other day. Also, I didn't know he was going on a date with Glori.

 **Prohyas:** Oh. Well, that explains a lot! But wait, Glori and Familiar were only a pairing in my dream! Bimm wasn't even in it! And the Trinity Forms, and the Matrix Cannon-

 **Vambre:** Oh, the Matrix Cannon! I checked the library. It's just used for show.

 **Prohyas:** But what about our powers?

 **Vambre:** Those are real too. We just haven't used them because our sword combinations are randomized. Except for the golem and shinobi forms. In that case, I don't know. That, and Bimm's always been here. I don't know why she was absent in our thoughts.

 **Prohyas:** But I-

 **Vambre:** And before you say it, the Unstoppable isn't real. I checked.

 **Prohyas:**...Then I...I thought I...I…(Facepalms self) Ah, forget it! Dreams do come true sometimes. Wanna go and check on Professor?

 **Vambre:** Yes. I would be delighted.

End of Part 2


End file.
